


Letters to a fan

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, fanmail, unsent mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Moving in with your Idol has got to be the weirdest thing ever. But when Yuuri finds a box with letters Victor apparently never sent. He's shocked to find out everything could have been different, if only he had had more faith in himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 62 of my 365FF Challenge 
> 
> The daily stories will be mostly short ones, as I'm currently working on several chapters of several of the works that are not complete yet. 
> 
> Drop by my [tumblr](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com) and let me know what you think. :}

Yuuri has to admit, Victor picked out a fantastic apartment for them. How he found time to do so while also raining for the Russian nationals and the European tournament was beyond Yuuri. To be honest he had been to shocked to have found out that Victor actually had to look for a place at all. Apparently that man had been so sure of their connection at the banquet and Yuuri's declaration with the video, he'd put all his stuff that he hadn't sent to Hasetsu in storage and cancelled the leash of his old place. So basically Victor had been homeless when he had arrived at his family's Onsen. 

This did mean that the place they have now is theirs from the start. Yuuri doesn't have to find his way into Victor's life, like he had to do in Japan. And it also means he feels less guilty about having a say in how the place is decorated. He had thought Victor's style in Hasetsu had been something, but seeing some of the things that had been in storage, Yuuri quickly realized the man had a very eclectic style. So incorporating Yuuri's home-style of Hasetsu into it was a lot easier than he previously had thought it would be. 

While they had managed to place all the larger pieces over the past week, there were still all the boxes with, books, photo's, knickknacks, and correspondence, to be sorted out. It was really funny when they found out they read a lot of the same books, but would not be able to share as Victor had them all in Russian, and Yuuri had them in Japanese. There had been a small selection of books in English from Yuuri. Face it being in College does not leave you much time for recreational reading if it's not a file on your phone. Victor on the other hand. Yuuri was shocked to find over four boxes of books on every subject known to man. Sure Yuuri went to college and is in the higher percentile with his IQ, but some of the things Victor deemed as light reading made it clear the guy would have excelled in any field he'd have chosen. Yuuri had insisted on keeping those books in the study. 

The photo's and other images had been put in two piles. One pile had the things that were on permanent display either on the walls or in frames around the place, the other pile were either to personal or didn't really fit anymore. 

The knickknacks had been fun. The things people can keep that make no sense to anyone but them is just amazing. They spend the entire day telling each other stories of why they had something. They learned so much about each other that day. A lot of the item's had gotten a new layer of sentiment as they could now say "remember that day I told you about..." while holding something up.

But that left the boxes of correspondence. Yuuri's mom had always kept everything organized for him, which is logical as one can't use clutter in an onsen, so he was really not that bothered with it at first. That was till Victor started blushing and explained he never really had a system. The first box was just filled with papers, from official letters of the ISU the ESU and the RSU, to a scribbled note on the backside of a receipt that after close inspection turned out the draft for a Routing Victor had done when he was seventeen. And pretty much everything in between. That fist box had been hell to sort through as Victor admitted he had simply tossed everything in there when he had moved out. 

The second and third boxes hadn't been much better, but Victor had finally figured out what Yuuri's organizing routine was and they had gone through it much faster. That was till Victor had started yawning. He's not one for staying up late, so Yuuri had told him to go sleep, as he had practice in the morning. So Yuuri had done the fourth on his own. But it was late and he wasn't certain if he would be able to finish the fifth box. He hesitated to open it, it was smaller than the rest and it looked like it had been in taped far longer than just under a year. Well he was on a roll so he doubted it would take him longer than an hour to get through it, so he cuts the tape and pulls the lid off, only to freeze up. The box was filled with letters.

On it's own not something to be shocked about, except, the content of the box was well kept and organized. It was so unlike anything Yuuri had seen from the boxes so far that he was thinking that this one was not Victor's at all. If it did not have his address on the front that was. Nope these letters were clearly fanmail, and lots of them. Yuuri for a moment wants to just close the lit again, but they had a stack of fanmail already. And well, why had these letters been stored differently. 

He takes the first envelop out of it and realizes it was forwarded to Victor by his representing agent. Which is logic as Victor had always guarded his home address from fans. He must have gotten the other fanmail in envelops like these as well, although those had been lost since. 

Precious minutes tick by before Yuuri opens the envelope. It's fairly thick so he expected several pieces to come out of it but instead the top is a printed letter from his agent. Yuuri's not absolutely certain but it almost looks as if Victor had asked the agent to look out for the person sending them. The bottom of the stack is equally shocking. It's a stack of notebook pages all filled with Victor's handwriting. And as they are written in English, it is not hard for Yuuri to get the content. He's holding a love-letter, written by Victor in response to a fan-letter. He looks at the date and realizes that it was scribbled down just before Victor's second qualifier at the Grand Prix the year prior. 

Yuuri puts the stack and the envelope down next to him. Seeing Victor speak like that to somebody, even only in writing, is shocking. He had thought Victor had told him he had been his first love but apparently he'd simply had forgotten this letter and the feelings in it. He had only glanced over it and knew that Victor had poured his feelings in them. Yuuri can only imagine how overjoyed the fan had been when they received the letters, and how heart broken when Victor had stopped writing after the banquet. 

He opens envelope, after envelope, only to find more and more of the same. A letter of the agent in Cyrillic and pages of handwritten proze by Victor. In the end there is only one envelope left, the thinnest of them all, post dated eight years prior. This time there is no correspondence from the agent, so the letter from the fan is on top of the stack of notes by Victor. Yuuri stares at it, then goes over every single pile, pulling away the agent letter to reveal the envelops by the fan. After that, he starts reading.

This is how Victor finds him four hours later. Surrounded by envelops, pages and tissues. Yuuri hardly reacts when he enters the room but as Makkachin decides that they want attention he has to look up. His face is streaked by tears. Yuuri blows his nose and jumps on Victor holding him tight.

"Oh Victor these letters you wrote. They are beautiful. How could you ever think you had no love in you. They are filled with them. Why hadn't you told me about them." 

Victor hides his blush in the nook of Yuuri's neck, holding him tightly. Yuuri's tears wetting his shirt, but his love is deep enough to find it endearing. His eyes go over the item's on the floor and he remembers every one of them. He sighs.

"It's not that I deliberately never told you about these letters, but after meeting you at the final, there was simply no more place for anyone else in my heart. Plus they stopped writing so I guess me never sending any of my responses had finally made them believe I did not care." 

At this statement he can feel a shudder go down Yuuri's shoulders. Expecting Yuuri to start crying he finds himself startled to feel the laughter bounce against his collarbone. Why ever is Yuuri laughing. Maybe he stayed up too long and his mind is lost in the situation. But doesn't he normally get anxious from lack of sleep. The crying meant he was anxious right? how can he not figure out what is going on. Plus, Yuuri had refused to actually read anything till now, but it was clear he had spend the whole night reading everything. 

"Yuuri are you feeling alright. Maybe you should go and sleep. It is your day off after all so you can just.." Yuuri's lips on his are less meant to make him stop and more to show his love. Victor gladly excepts and soon deepens the kiss a bit. 

When Yuuri pulls away he's smiling.

"I would like a good sleep, but I'll probably spend the whole day rereading all of your letters." Victor looks amazed. 

"Why would you want to read letters I wrote to another person. If you want love letters I will write you one, I will write you one every day of our lives." At this Yuuri just shakes his head.

"You don't get it do you. Victor these letters. You wrote them to me." This makes Victor look at him as if Yuuri lost his mind. Then he gets an idea and picks up one of the fan-letters. After all these months the handwriting on the envelope is as familiar to him as his own. "Oh. This letter it's..." He looks at Yuuri.

"They are mine Victor, every last one. I never expected a response, it's why I never put down a return address on any of them."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Comment and Kudo.   
> And if you bookmark my stuff know that it will make me check out your profile. :}


End file.
